


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by coffeecatsme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, luke is taylor swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecatsme/pseuds/coffeecatsme
Summary: The first time Luke Skywalker falls in love, it turns out to be a lie.Or, 5 times Luke falls in love with the wrong person, and 1 time he gets it right.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker (past), Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker (past), Luke Skywalker/Han Solo (past), Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker (past)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 102





	1. it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

**Author's Note:**

> so. i love Taylor Swift. i love Luke Skywalker. they're both blonde and blue eyes. they're all pure hearted and amazing. they all have been through a lot of shit. so. here's my very self-indulgent fic where Luke is Taylor and struggles to find love. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. the fic title is from Lover and the chapter title is from White Horse, both by Taylor Swift (duh)

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tal_ _e_ _  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around_

* * *

The first time Luke Skywalker falls in love, it turns out to be a lie.

It’s the summer after his freshman year of high school, and Luke, who’s been caught up in a whirlwind of interviews, TV appearances, and record labels for the entire year, is on a vacation in his family’s summer house. A nice big mansion, the ocean underneath his fingertips, the nearest city at least two hours away, Luke enjoys the quiet and the peace.

As well as Biggs, the fresh faced son of the neighbor who has a tendency of sneaking into places he shouldn’t be in.

His first week in the house, Luke caught Biggs in their garden, trying to climb the orange tree and steal some of the fruit. Instead of telling his parents, like he should’ve, Luke climbed after him and they sat on one of the thicker branches, talking until the sun began to set.

Luke had his first kiss on that tree.

Biggs was just a bit older than Luke, having just finished his junior year of high school. His hair was straight and mostly messy, with all kinds of leaves stuck in it, and despite his claims that he could grow a mustache if he wanted to, Luke had never seen him with more than just a few wisps of hair above his lips. He was funny in just the right way, making Luke laugh so hard that his stomach hurt; he was kind, offering Luke his hand whenever they needed to climb over a fence or pulling him up a tree; he was adventurous, helping Luke sneak out of his house at night to go down to the beach or sneaking into Luke’s room late to cuddle in the bed.

It was easy to fall in love with Biggs. And just as easily, Biggs broke Luke’s heart.

It’s around the end of summer and Luke is one week short of returning back home. He hasn’t talked to Biggs about it yet, afraid that the potential long distance aspect would ruin whatever relationship they had. Luke knows that he loves Biggs, and the last thing he wants is to lose him because of something so _stupid._

Except Biggs makes the choice for him. Because when Luke climbs over the ledge and onto the roof, when he sneaks in front of the window just about to knock, it’s not Biggs alone he sees in there. It’s Biggs with a blonde, curled up on the bed, kissing.

Luke leaves without making a sound, tears already flowing down his cheeks before he makes it down the roof. It’s a miracle that he doesn’t get lost before he finds his way to the nearest café.

The barista takes one look at him and immediately drops a cup of steaming hot chocolate topped with whipped cream on the counter. Luke can barely mutter out a thanks, fiddling with the sleeves of his flannel.

Biggs loved hot chocolate, too. He could drink multiple cups in a row, no matter how sweet.

A choked sob escapes Luke’s lips and he buries his face in his hands. It is a few moments later he feels a gentle touch on his wrists, pulling his hands away.

“You okay, kid?” It’s the barista, voice low but soft, and Luke looks up to find concerned brown eyes watching him. Luke’s eyes flicker to the man’s apron—Din. His name is _Din._ Luke thinks, another day, he might’ve found the guy cute.

Now, Din’s brown eyes just reminds him of Biggs. He shuts his eyes, curling his fingers together on the counter. “Why do people cheat?” he blurts out before he can help himself.

Din stills, but he has no answer. Luke furiously wipes his tears away and shakes his head. “I mean, you can just talk to your boyfriend if you want to break up, right? Instead of getting in bed with another blonde? You can just tell them it’s over first, right?” He looks up, desperate eyes meeting Din’s brown ones. All Din can offer him is a shrug.

“I don’t know, kid.” His hand is so close to Luke’s, so much so that if Luke just reaches a little bit, his fingers would brush Din’s. “Did someone do that to you?”

Luke snorts and turns his gaze away. “Yeah, no, I’m just speaking hypothetically,” he says, voice sarcastic, and wraps his hands around his hot chocolate just to have something to do. He doesn’t care that it burns his hands. “I just want to understand,” he murmurs, voice choked with tears. “I just…want to know why. Was he better than me?” His voice trails off, a knot settling in his throat. “Was I not enough for him?”

This time, Din’s answer is quicker. “Don’t let someone who didn’t have the decency to talk to you decide that, kid.” He reaches forward, taking Luke’s wrists in his hands, and gently pries Luke’s tight grip away from the hot chocolate. “Don’t burn your hands for them, either. They’re not worth it.” Din squeezes his hands before he lets one of them go, and Luke realizes that he pulled out a cookie from _somewhere,_ placed on a piece of napkin, and he pushes it in front of Luke. “It’s on the house.”

Luke stares at the cookie for a while. He feels numb when he realizes Biggs never once gave him a cookie or bought him a hot chocolate.

“He was my first love,” Luke whispers, voice hoarse. “I loved him.”

Din squeezes Luke’s hand. “First love’s always the hardest,” he admits, thumb drawing soothing circles on Luke’s knuckles. “But you know what my parents always told me when I was upset? _Stay beautiful._ ”

Luke’s eyes snap up. “That doesn’t make any sense,” he blurts out without thinking. Instead of looking offended, Din laughs.

“Yeah, that’s what I told them. But I think they just wanted to tell me not to let the world dim my light. Stay beautiful through it all, no matter what anyone does to you.” Din’s eyes find his and he smiles. “Did anyone tell you that your eyes get annoyingly blue when you cry?”

Despite everything Luke chokes out a laugh, trying to blink his tears away. “Well, I’m glad it was worth something, then,” he jokes with a shrug and he finds himself turning his hand, fingers loosely wrapping around Din’s. He’s glad that Din doesn’t let go.

“What if I don’t know how to do that?” Luke whispers, staring at the melting whipped cream in his cup. “What if I don’t know how to be beautiful without him?”

“You don’t have to know just yet.” Din’s answer is soft. “It’s a process. But you can start by doing something that makes you feel beautiful every day.” He moves his hand, and for the first time, Luke notices the chipped black nail polish on the man’s fingers. “I like painting my nails. That’s a good place to start, if you want to.”

Luke stares at the chipped black color and the bitten nails for too long before he nods. Din squeezes his wrist one last time and then leaves to take care of another customer. Luke can almost feel his glances every now and then, even though his eyes are focused solely on his own hands.

The next morning, Luke buys black nail polish. 


	2. i never planned on you changing your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: so. i just feel like i have to put this here. i love SW Han. don't get me wrong. he's my man. but. well. he's kind of an asshole in this story. well, a grade A asshole. an i wanna punch you in the face asshole. so. be warned.
> 
> i was feeling headachy today, so i didn't get a lot of writing done, but i still wanted to update this story as i have a few chapters in the backlog for my other WIPs and another chapter of this written already. it's finals week, so i don't know when i'll be able to update next, but hope y'all enjoy this. and. uh. prepare your tissues.
> 
> title is from Last Kiss, and this chapter was pretty much inspired by Last Kiss and Dear John. by GOD those songs break my heart.

_Dear John, I see it all, now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen is too young  
To be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?  
I should've known_

The second time Luke falls in love, he knows it won’t last.

It’s two years after he broke up with Biggs. As Din described, healing after the breakup was a process filled with teardrops on his guitar and nail marks on his palms, but when Luke releases his second album and it charts, he finally begins to smile.

He meets Han during the tour for Fearless.

Han is decidedly not like Biggs. He’s older than Luke by at least a few years, he’s charming, he’s sarcastic, he’s blunt. He’s nothing like the shy, stuttering boy Biggs was when Luke met him.

Still, Luke falls head over heels with Han in a matter of weeks, and before they’re even celebrating their first month anniversary, Luke is sure he’s in love.

At first, everything is amazing with Han. The man is attentive to Luke’s needs, knows how to makes him laugh, brings flowers and chocolates every day, and seemingly doesn’t care much that Luke is famous. Sure, Han never joins him in press tours and interviews, but he rarely makes a big deal out of any of it when Luke has to go, and once Luke settles in Han’s arms after a long day, the last thing he feels like is a celebrity with the world’s eyes on him. With Han, he can just be himself.

Luke only realizes how much that means to him when he begins to lose it.

It starts half a year into their relationships. Han is still loving, still caring, still doting, but his attention seems to be divided. And Luke understands why way too late.

Han is in love with his sister.

The realization washes over Luke like a cold shower. He feels stupid, not having seen it before. Whenever Leia’s around Han’s colder to him, his arm a bit stiffer around Luke’s shoulders, his touches a bit more distant. His eyes follow Leia around the room instead of Luke, and whenever he gets the chance, he sits down next to Leia on the couch, arm thrown around the back.

Luke’s heart cracks just a little bit more every time his boyfriend smiles down at his sister, but he just gulps his tears back and puts a smile on his face. He settles next to his boyfriend, his shoulder pressed against Han’s chest, and tries to forget that Han’s eyes aren’t watching him.

It’s not much later the relationships crashes and burns.

Really, it’s Luke’s fault, too. He should’ve probably broken up with Han the moment he realized Han wasn’t as in love with him as he was in love with Leia. He should’ve tucked his heart away and told Han to pursue his sister and wish them happiness. Yet Luke was hopelessly in love with Han, and he’d hoped, despite the signs pointing the other way, that Han would eventually fall back in love with him.

Instead, he comes home to find Han and Leia in his own bed one night, wrapped up in each other and sleeping, a content smile on Han’s face.

Luke closes the door behind himself, takes his car keys, and drives to his summer house. It’s a five hour drive and by the time Luke gets there sleep is dripping from his eyes. Yet instead of going to the house, Luke walks down to the beach and settles right by the waves, letting the cold water wash through his shoes and ankles.

He spends the entire morning swiping through his photos with Han, silent tears streaming down his face. The sun slowly rises, illuminating the water and casting Luke’s shadow onto the crashing waves, yet Luke doesn’t look up.

Not until someone else settles next to him.

Luke looks up, and he’d recognize those warm, brown eyes anywhere. It’s Din, wearing a blue flannel, jeans and sandals, one elbow resting on his knee, not even attempting to move to stop the waves from wetting his pants.

Din smiles at him. “I was walking by and saw you sitting here,” he murmurs. “Thought you might want some company.” He shrugs, putting one hand right next to Luke’s, and Luke finds himself staring at the messy red nail polish popping on the light-colored sand.

His vision blurs and before long he’s sobbing, wrapped up in Din’s strong embrace, face pressed into Din’s shoulder. His phone drops somewhere and he probably should take it before any sand gets in but he doesn’t care. He clings to Din’s flannel, balling it up in his fists and he cries until he has no tears left, until his throat is so sore that he doesn’t think he can speak, until he’s too tired to even think about crying.

He thinks Din will let him go once he stops. Instead, Din’s arms seem to tighten around him, his knees brushing Luke’s legs, and his fingers gently card through Luke’s hair. Fresh tears build up in Luke’s eyes when he thinks about how Han would do that too when Luke was worried, just massaging his scalp and shoulders, holding Luke so close that Luke could hear his heartbeats.

It’s been a few weeks since Han hugged him like that.

“They were in my bed,” he whispers, words muffled and barely loud enough, and yet Din stills around him. Slowly Din attempts to pull back but Luke doesn’t let him, arms still tightly wrapped around Din, nails digging into Din’s flannel. “They didn’t even try to hide it.”

“Luke…” Din whispers, fingers brushing his hair away from his face. Finally Luke lets him pull back, thinking Din will just walk away, but instead Din’s hands cup his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” And Luke can tell Din means it too, with the pain swimming behind his eyes, the twist of his lips, the gentle fingers brushing his cheekbones and hair. Luke closes his eyes and despite everything, he imagines that those fingers are Han’s.

“He didn’t love me anymore,” Luke tries to explain through the tears clogging up his throat, through his shaky fingers still grasping Din’s flannel. “He fell out of love and I knew it. I knew he loved someone else. I just thought…” Luke furiously wipes his cheek with his sleeve, flickering his eyes open to look at the ocean. “I just thought I could make him fall for me again. I just thought I could make it work.” He bites down on his lip so harshly that if it wasn’t for Din’s fingers gently moving down his cheek, freeing his lip, he’s sure he would’ve drawn blood.

“He didn’t talk to you?” Din asks, voice soft as ever, and fresh tears fill Luke’s eyes. He drops his hands onto the sand and digs his nails in, ignoring the soft bite of the sand.

“I found them together. In my bed.” His voice is barely legible. “He looked happier than he ever was with me.” He remembers Han’s face resting on the pillow right next to Leia’s, remembers his relaxed brows and soft smile. He wonders whether Han ever smiled like that sleeping with him. Whether Han ever truly loved him.

Luke bites his cheek. This time, he does taste blood. “It’s my fault,” he murmurs, eyes firmly focused on the waves crashing onto the beach. The place is so peaceful in the morning, gentle waves and soft sunlight hitting the water, and Luke finds that he hates it even more for that. “I should’ve known.”

Din’s fingers twitch on Luke’s lap and he gently pries his hands away from the sand, holding them in his. “Don’t say that,” he murmurs, thumb brushing Luke’s knuckles. “Whatever he did is on him.”

“But I knew it, Din,” Luke says, voice tinting on desperate now. His eyes find Din and he wonders briefly whether Din thinks their blue is still pretty. “I knew he didn’t love me. I knew he loved someone else. But I latched onto him selfishly because I…” Luke’s voice trails off when he feels like someone is twisting a knife in his gut. He tries to blink his tears away.

“I loved him,” he murmurs, lips wobbling, and shuts his eyes again. “I don’t think I can ever love someone like that again.”

Din’s fingers find their way to Luke’s cheek again and he wipes away the fresh tears. “That’s not true,” he murmurs, so genuinely that Luke wants to believe him, but all he feels is _pain._ He doesn’t even know if he can put his heart back together to be able to _love_ again. “You’ll find someone, Luke, and they’ll make you so happy that you’ll forget you were ever hurt before.”

Luke doesn’t say anything. He doubts that’s true. Instead, he lets Din pull him to his chest again.

They stay like that, silently, until the first group of people arrive at the beach and a fan screams Luke’s name.


End file.
